To Kill A King
by iamthegoddamnwalrus
Summary: Klaine/The Normal Heart crossover Life is good for Kurt and Blaine in New York City during the 80s. Then the first wave of the mysterious epidemic hits, and one by one members of the gay community start dying. Kurt and Blaine know they must do something to spread awareness of the illness. But just as their crusade begins, everything is torn apart when Blaine is diagnosed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kurt has always hated funerals. He hates death and he hates crying. More importantly, he hates seeing the face of the person that will never wake again, will never smile again, will never love again. He hates seeing the pained looks on their loved ones' faces, hates listening to the bullshit people spew about how great the person was, and how lucky they were to have met them. Half the people here hadn't spoken to him before he died. They just want an excuse to make themselves feel better.

Kurt hates when young people die before they have a chance to live.

His name was Benjamin, but everyone called him Benji. He was the first person Kurt and Blaine knew personally to have died of the infection. Kurt met him at the university after Benji invited him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance. Kurt had been mortified and embarrassed that this guy was asking him to a public school dance—something Kurt had never imagined he would do. But Benji just smiled his crooked smile and said, "This ain't Kansas, honey. This is New York, where we can do whatever we want, and whoever we want." They ended up going to the dance together, and even after Kurt told him that he had a boyfriend back in Ohio, Benji had been completely understanding. Of course, he did tease Kurt by saying, "How many goats did he offer you? I bet I can offer more."

Kurt already misses the way he teased him.

He's thankful he has Blaine, who gently places his hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing softly to make sure he's okay. This has been terrifying for both of them, but Blaine especially. Here he is in a new city, the city where dreams come true, and a plague has swept across their little community. Nobody really seems to care about what's happening, but Kurt can tell that Blaine is a little bit freaked out, and somehow Benji's death makes it seem even more real.

When the ceremony part of everything is over, and after they've buried Benji's coffin, there's a little pause for socializing before everyone leaves. Kurt quickly seeks out Benji's partner, Elliott. He still looks numb and empty, like he can't process that Benji is actually gone. Kurt's heart pangs a little when he sees his glassy eyes looking at nothing. He quickly pulls Elliott into a long hug.

"You alright?" Kurt asks, rubbing his hand up and down his back. Elliott just stands there, his hands limp on either side of Kurt.

"I can't believe he's gone," Elliott murmurs. "Like, he's really gone."

Kurt can feel tears springing to his eyes again. He quickly gives Elliott one more squeeze before letting go. He grabs Blaine's hand and ushers him away.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asks.

"Home," Kurt replies. "The park. I don't know. Anywhere but here."

It's getting late, and because neither have them cars, they take the nearest subway back to their apartment. They're both silent the whole way back and Kurt is trying his best to keep everything in. Blaine tries to calm him down by rubbing tiny circles on his back, but it doesn't help. He's too angry, too hurt, too confused to do anything but stare blankly at the ground. When they get back to the apartment, Kurt throws himself onto the couch and buries his head in his hands. Blaine grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks.

"Yes," Kurt says quickly. "No. I don't know. I just…did you see Elliott's face? It was heartbreaking."

Blaine nods and rubs his back. He offers Kurt some water, which Kurt accepts without a second thought. He chugs half of it before handing it back to Blaine.

"I knew that the virus was going around the community," Kurt explains, "We all knew about it. We all tried to do our best to be safe. Elliott and Benji even went to checked, and they both came back clean. And now Benji is just…gone."

He's crying now. They're furious and angry tears. Blaine throws his arms around him and Kurt collapses into his body.

"It's not fair, Blaine. It's not fair," Kurt whimpers.

"I know, baby. I know it's not fair."

"So many of our friends are dead," Kurt sobs. "What if—what if it happens to us?"

Blaine takes his face in his hands. "Don't talk like that. It's not going to happen to us, okay?"

Kurt sniffles and nuzzles his face against Blaine's hand. "How do you know?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I just know."

Kurt wants to believe him so bad. Besides, things like this just don't happen to two boys from Ohio.

With the weeks to come, two more of their close friends have died. A month after Benji's funeral, a total of five. The community is torn into two groups-half of them are too afraid to even look at each other, while the other half doesn't even care about what's going on. Kurt and Blaine have volunteered at the center to try and hand out fliers advertising the effects of the infection. Both of them get tested regularly, until the doctor tells them not to come back.

The number of patients the doctors are treating has nearly tripled since the first time they went. Dozens of men with lifeless faces lie there, sacks of skin and bones, unable to even lift a finger. Some of them come unexpectedly, their bodies contorted in inhuman positions. There's nothing anybody can do to stop this plague. Nobody knows where it came from. Nobody knows how to stop it. No matter what doctors say, no matter what new treatment they think will work, it never does.

Men keep dying, but even more don't care. They still go about their promiscuities, shooting up and having sex with any guy willing to. Their excuse is that they're still young and feel so alive, so why not set yourself up to die? Kurt wants to grab all of them by the shoulders and shake some sense into them. But none of them bat an eyelash for them.

"We have to do something," Kurt insists one morning while reading the newspaper. Another boy, an eighteen year old high school student, collapsed in the hallway of his school. He couldn't move, couldn't even speak. By the time they brought him to the hospital, he was already dead.

"They won't listen to a word we say," Blaine informs him for the umpteenth time. He places a mug of coffee in front of him and kisses the back of his head. "All they care about is getting laid."

"It's not right," Kurt says. "We have to make them care."

"By doing what? Telling them they can't have sex?" Blaine demands. He takes a sip of his orange juice and looks at Kurt matter-of-factly. "You and I both know that's not going to work."

Kurt rolls his eyes. Obviously he knows he can't ban gay sex. That would defeat the purpose of even having a gay community in the first place. But there has to be a way to inform the rest of the community about what's really going on. He explains this to Blaine, who shakes his head.

"They already know what's going on," he explains. "Everyone knows someone who has died. The problem is that they don't want to acknowledge that this is a very real thing."

"Well, I'm going to make them realize that they have to stop thinking about having sex for five minutes and acknowledge the fact that we're dying!"

Blaine smiles at him. Kurt folds the newspaper up and tosses it in the trash. He leans against the kitchen counter for a moment, pondering how to convince people to be more careful with one another. He's so lost in thought that he almost doesn't notice Blaine creep up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"You don't have to change the world, you know," Blaine whispers against his skin. Kurt's eyes slip closed and Blaine can feel the air shudder out of his lungs.

"I know," Kurt sighs. "But nobody else will, so it's up to me."

Blaine sighs and rests his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kurt."

Of course he knew what he was doing. He was Kurt Hummel, after all.

The quest to change the world starts at the university. Kurt rallies up as many gay students he that he knows and asks them to meet up for a special meeting. Blaine is there, giving everyone juice boxes and bowls of potato chips. Elliott is there, too, handing everyone pamphlets and trying his best to smile. He's still not over Benji's death.

"Hello fellow gays," Kurt says once everyone quiets down. "And welcome to my little meeting. Now, as you know, there's an epidemic in our community. It's killing our friends and our lovers, and it must be stopped."

"How are we going to stop an illness?" someone pipes up from the back. Kurt smiles.

"I'm glad you asked," he says. "We can stop this by informing people about it."

Everyone begins to murmur. Kurt shifts on his feet uncomfortably. This is not the reaction he was expecting to get.

"Everyone already knows about it," someone explains again. "They don't give a shit about it. Why would we, a bunch of university students, make them change their minds?"

More murmurs. Kurt looks to Blaine for support, and he quickly jumps to his rescue.

"We have to show them the truth behind it," Blaine explains. "We have to show them the facts and tell them how it really is."

Someone at the back of the room snorts loudly. Then, a velvety voice says, "There aren't any facts to show."

Everyone turns to look at him. He's tall, has a face of Disney prince and hair to match. Kurt's only seen him once before and vaguely remembers his name. He doesn't even remember inviting him.

"Hi, Sebastian Smythe. What you're proposing is that we show the gay community the truth behind this awful disease, but not even doctors know the truth."

More murmurs. Blaine has to shush them so Kurt can continue talking.

"The truth we need to show them are the signs and symptoms of it," Kurt explains further. "We need to show them that once you're infected, you're not going to have those rock hard, greek god abs you worked so hard to get. You won't be the beautiful prince you once were. It's the truth, and we need to show them that truth!"

A few of them start clapping, and Kurt smiles at himself. This is the reaction he was expecting. He looks right at Sebastian, who nods slowly, a sly smile creeping on his face. Kurt stares him down, then Blaine appears by his side, slipping his arm around his waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

The group starts to make a plan: they need to organize the best graphic designers and artists they know, the best photographers, party planners, writers, anyone who can help spread the word.

Kurt can feel that it's the beginning of something, whatever that something may be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kurt counts the death toll every day it's too high to remember. Too many deaths. Too many people that could have been saved.

Their little gay group has doubled in size, and they go taping up posters of the effects of the disease around the city. So far Kurt has received three calls from angry club owners complaining that his little stunt is going to put him out of business. So be it, Kurt thinks. At least they're alive.

At the next meeting they want to talk about support groups for those who've lost loved ones. It was Elliott's idea, and both Kurt and Blaine were immediately on board with it. The others at the meeting love it too. Except for Sebastian.

"I think it encourages the idea that people can still go out, get sick, and their loved ones won't care to get them help until it's too late," he explains.

"That doesn't even make sense," someone scoffs.

"What I'm trying to pitch," Elliott intervenes, "is a place is where people can go to discuss ways this can be avoided. People who have lost someone close to them have experienced it first hand, so they know the effects."

"Okay, but how many guys in New York City are _actually_ in committed enough relationships to stick around until the end?" Sebastian sneers.

A few angry gasps erupt from the group. Elliott stands up taller and says coolly, "As a matter of fact, not all of us whore around. My boyfriend of two years died a few months ago, thank you very much."

Sebastian just rolls his eyes. Kurt narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to begin tearing him apart, but Blaine pulls Sebastian out into the hallway before he can do anything.

"I think it's a great idea," someone quips.

"Yeah," someone else says. "Can we kick Sebastian out?"

People start muttering about how they want him out, and Kurt wholeheartedly agrees with them. Something about those steely blue eyes gives him the creeps. But he knows he can't kick him out of the group if he's here to help.

"We have to keep this an inclusive place," Kurt says.

He dismisses the group then goes out into the hallway to check on Blaine. He's still talking to Sebastian in a hushed voice. Sebastian says something that makes Blaine laugh, then they hug and Sebastian leaves. Blaine turns to walk towards Kurt.

"What was that about?" Kurt asks, jealousy tinting his voice.

"Nothing, he just told me something funny." Blaine gives Kurt a quick kiss. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Kurt stares at Blaine for a moment before asking, "What did you tell him?"

Blaine shrugs. "I just explained that if he doesn't want to be here, he doesn't have to be, and that people are very serious about this."

Kurt grins. "That's my boy."

He leans in for another kiss and the two walk out to the nearest restaurant they can find. They finally settle on one of their favourites and sit outside to soak up the late summer sun.

They go through their normal conversation-How are you? How was your day? Can you believe so-and-so said this?-then they notice someone handing out fliers for something. The guy comes around to their table and hands them two. Kurt skims over it quickly.

"It's a meeting or something," Blaine says.

"'For anyone interested in halting this murderous disease'," Kurt reads.

"Sounds like just your thing," Blaine teases.

It does. Kurt wants to go so badly, just to see what it's like. He wants to meet people just as passionate as he is about stopping this. People that aren't like Sebastian.

"It's tonight. You should go," Blaine tells him.

"Will you come with me?" he asks. Blaine gives him an apologetic look.

"I'd love to, but I have a dental appointment tonight, remember?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I swear, you're the only person I know who actually goes to their medical appointments regularly."

"That's not true," Blaine says. "Every gay man in the city goes to them now."

He had a point.

Kurt arrived at the venue early. The meeting was supposed to start at seven o'clock, and it was only six forty-five. He didn't want to risk missing a single thing, and being the over-ambitious man he was, it was only natural that he arrived early. He had brought Elliott along because he wanted to go, so the two of them stand outside awkwardly waiting until more people show up.

"What if nobody comes?" Elliott wonders out loud. Kurt shakes his head and bites around his cuticles.

"People have to come," Kurt says.

They wait a few more minutes and sure enough people arrive. Single men, pairs, even some women show up. The guy that handed Kurt and Blaine the fliers appears, a smile on his face. He looks at everyone and thanks them for coming, then escorts them inside. The hall is small, but everyone fits inside. There are enough chairs for everyone and Elliott and Kurt take a seat near the front. The fliers guy stands in front of everyone with two other guys beside him.

"Okay, attention everyone!" fliers guy shouts. He waits until everyone quiets down before he begins again. "All right. Thank you for coming. As you know, there's a crisis in our community. The medical professionals have finally given it a name: AIDS. Our job is to make everyone aware of the effects of this killing machine."

He pauses and points to the guy on his right. "This is Brent. He's a medical reporter for the Times. He's been trying to put as much light as possible on the crisis in the paper."

"Clearly not enough," Elliott mutters. Kurt has to suppress a giggle.

"Now that we've put a name to the virus, it should be easier to get word around about it," Brent explains. Someone in front of Kurt and Elliott raises their hand and Brent nods at him.

"I see what you're trying to get at, but 'AIDS' doesn't sound very scary," the guys says.

"That's why we have to make it scary," fliers guy says. "I've noticed some fliers put up around the city with pictures of what the disease does to you. It's a good start, but it's not graphic enough."

Kurt frowns. He raises his hand, and fliers guy nods at him. "How graphic do you want these pictures to be?"

"We _need_ people to be so afraid they won't even look at one another. Nobody knows how this disease is spread. For all we know it _could_ be spread by looking at each other."

Brent rolls his eyes and says, "Well, it's not actually possible that it's spread by looking at each other, so you're all fine on that front."

Everyone chuckles lightly.

"How are we going to get these scary pictures?" someone asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Fliers guy points to the guy on his left. "This is Jacob. He's an artist, a very good one at that. He's proposed that we don't include pictures. We have to _accuse_ people of something they hate being accused of. What's one thing gays hate being called?"

"Faggots?"

"Cock suckers?"

Jacob rolls his eyes. "No, you idiots. Ignorant. We hate being called ignorant, especially by the straight community. A lot of the straight community is ignorant of the fact that we are people too, and if we accuse ourselves of being ignorant, then maybe, just maybe, we'll talk some sense into people."

Kurt is highly doubtful this will work. Maybe it's just him, but he really doesn't care what people think of him, much less what straight people think of him. He bets that most of the others in the community couldn't care less about what straight people think, as long as they get to have sex whenever they want. But everyone in the room seems to think it's a good idea, so maybe he's wrong.

"Obviously we're open to suggestions," Jacob says. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

For the next two and a half hours, everyone throws around different ideas. Kurt is actually surprised that it took so long; it certainly didn't feel that long. When fliers guy-whose name is actually Ben-dismisses the group, he tells everyone that they'll meet next week at the same time.

Kurt and Elliott dodge the crowd and make their way back out into the street. They begin walking to the subway station and Elliott scoffs.

"They're lunatics," he says. Kurt shrugs.

"They're certainly approaching this with a different approach than I would," Kurt says.

"Accusing people of being ignorant! That's so _dumb_," Elliott continues.

"I guess."

Elliott gives him a look. "What, do you not think that's the dumbest idea you've ever heard?"

Kurt shrugs and they get onto the platform to wait for the train. "I mean, maybe it will work. You never know."

The train comes barrelling down the track and Elliott shakes his head. "I think it's stupid."

They don't speak for the rest of the ride. Kurt gets off a stop before Elliott, and he waves goodbye before getting off. He can't wait to get home and cuddle on the couch with Blaine and tell him all about the meeting. When he gets to the apartment, he can hear the gentle hum of the television.

"I'm home!" Kurt calls, bounding into the living room. Blaine is on the couch, his eyes shut and his mouth open the slightest bit. Kurt chuckles and sets his bag down on the coffee table. He grabs their polaroid camera from the bookshelf. He brings it up to his eye and clicks the shutter, and the contraption makes a loud noise that wakes Blaine up. He takes a moment to process everything, then grimaces at Kurt.

"You didn't," he says.

Kurt giggles. "I did."

He sets the camera and the picture down on the coffee table and snuggles next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine coughs a little bit.

"So how was the meeting?" he asks.

"It was good," Kurt says. "They've got a name for it now: AIDS, apparently. They're thinking of accusing people of being ignorant in their campaign posters."

"Hmm," Blaine says. He coughs again before saying, "And do you think that will work?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. Elliott thinks it's the dumbest thing he's ever heard."

Blaine chuckles. Then he says, "Hey, so, Sebastian called me earlier. He's invited us to some beach party this weekend."

Kurt frowns. "Why?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugs. "I guess he's trying to make it up for offending people at the meeting this afternoon. He invited all the guys from the university."

Kurt makes a _hmph_ sound in the back of his throat and focuses on whatever Blaine is watching on the television. He doesn't like that Sebastian is calling Blaine. He's not jealous and he knows that Blaine would never cheat on him, but there's just something _bad_ about Sebastian that makes his skin crawl. Like he doesn't even care that people are dying, he's just there to pick up guys.

"Come on, Kurt, we should go!" Blaine pleads. "It's going to be fun."

"You know, I think he just wants to get in your pants," Kurt mumbles. Blaine rolls his eyes and kisses the top of Kurt's head.

"You know that I'm _yours_, and nobody else's. Besides, you're way cuter than he is." Kurt sits up to look at him. Blaine smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. "Please?"

Blaine whips out his puppy dog eyes and Kurt groans. They both know he can't resist those eyes. Blaine begins to make whimpering noises and Kurt laughs. He grabs a pillow and throws it Blaine.

"Fine," Kurt caves. "But I swear, if he tries to make a move on you, I won't hesitate to punch him."

Blaine smiles. "I wouldn't put it past you. Now come here and give me a kiss."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but let's Blaine pull him into a kiss. It's sweet and intimate, but not too rough. Kurt wants to stay like that forever, in Blaine's arms, kissing him.

It's Blaine who pulls away first, coughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Why are we going to this party again?"

"Because it's going to be fun," Blaine says.

They're on their way to Elliott's apartment so they can all drive down to Sebastian's party together. Kurt has been trying to keep his pessimism to a minimum for Blaine's sake, but he's less than thrilled to be going to a beach party hosted by Sebastian.

"You don't even have to talk to him," Blaine explains, tugging gently on Kurt's T-shirt. "You just have to stand there and look pretty and have fun."

"Hmm," Kurt mumbles, unconvinced.

Elliott is already leaning against the hood of his car when Kurt and Blaine get to his building. He's wearing the tiniest cut off jean shorts he owns and a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Blaine grins at him as they clamber into his car.

"Looking good, Elliott," he says.

"Careful," Elliott warns, "Kurt might get jealous that I'm stealing his man."

Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Please, stop flattering yourself and drive."

Elliott chuckles, but he follows Kurt's orders.

The drive isn't all that long, one or two hours at most. When they get there, men in shorts prance around, some of them tanning while others toss a ball around. Sebastian spots them almost instantly and he dances up to the three of them.

"Hey, you boys made it!" He gives each of them a quick one-armed hug, lingering on Blaine a tad longer. Kurt instinctively puts his hand on the small of Blaine's back.

They're guided to where the rest of the guys are so they can drop their bags off. Sebastian watches as Blaine and Elliott strip their shirts off and Kurt has to hold his tongue from saying something he'll regret. Slowly, he lifts his own shirt above his head and tosses it into his bag. Blaine bounds over and slinks his arm around Kurt's warm waist. They walk down to the beach area and Blaine kisses his shoulder.

"Much more impressive than Sebastian," he whispers.

They both decide that they'll join some of the other guys tanning, despite the fact that Kurt's delicate skin only ever burns. Everyone is talking about nothing in particular, from music to movies to other people. Blaine's fingertips are always touching a part of Kurt's body, as if he's trying to make sure he's still there. Some of the guys have noticed and begin to sigh.

"You two are so grossly in love," one guy tells them. "You make me so jealous."

Blaine giggles and Kurt kisses his fingers.

"How long have you been together?" another guy asks. Everyone leans in closer to hear as if it's the most interesting story they've ever heard.

"Since I was a sophomore in high school," Kurt says.

"So, about five years," Blaine says. The group swoons.

"Wow," someone says, "you guys are so lucky to have each other."

Kurt and Blaine exchange a glance and smile. They know how lucky they are.

"Hey," a voice says, and everyone's attention turns to the new arrival. It's a guy named Ken and Kurt knows him fairly well. The two of them have nearly all the same classes, along with Ken's boyfriend Roy. The two are usually inseparable, but today Roy is nowhere to be found.

"Where's your other half?" Kurt asks as Ken takes a seat beside him. Ken takes a sharp breath breath and looks like he's about to cry.

"He's sick," he says quietly, his voice shaking.

"What?" Kurt asks in disbelief. "Like, sick or infected?"

Ken stares at the waves rolling onto the beach and says, "He was diagnosed yesterday."

Shit. "I'm so sorry," Kurt offers. Ken just shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. I tried to get him to come today, but he wasn't up to it." He shakes his head again. "I'm so worry about him."

Kurt just kind of stares at nothing for a while. He shouldn't be so shocked when another one his friends gets sick, but the news is always knocks the wind out of him. He always imagines it being Blaine that's diagnosed. He doesn't even want to think about that, and he reaches for Blaine's fingers. This time he's the one needing assurance that he's still there.

Beside him, Blaine coughs. He doesn't stop and Kurt looks at him with concern.

"You okay?"

Blaine nods, but coughs once more into his fist. "Yeah," he says hoarsely. "Just a tickle in my throat, that's all."

Kurt keeps looking at him for a moment longer, and Blaine kisses him quickly. Everybody swoons again except for Ken.

The party drags on into the evening and everybody has gathered around a makeshift fire. Someone off to the side is playing the guitar, and everyone sways gently. Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt rests his cheek against the top of his head. Elliott sits to Kurt's right and playfully rests his head on his shoulder, too. Kurt laughs and kisses his head.

"Hey," Blaine whines, "you're mine."

Kurt chuckles and places a long, sweet kiss on his lips.

Kurt is glad he came. Of course he'd never tell Blaine that, but the party hasn't been so bad. Even after it's over and they're lying next to each other in bed, Kurt still feels this overwhelming amount of happiness and serenity. He's very happy he has Blaine breathing next to him, their hearts beating in odd time.

In the middle of the night, Kurt feels the other side of the bed shift. He opens his eyes expecting to see Blaine, and is perplexed when he's not there. He knows it's probably nothing, he's probably just getting a glass of water or gone to the bathroom, but he can hear coughing coming from the kitchen. He swings his legs out of bed and shuffles through the apartment. Blaine is leaning over the kitchen sink, a glass of water in his hand, sputtering into his hand. He doesn't even notice Kurt come up behind him and begin to rub his back gently.

"Fuck," he mutters, nearly jumping. He takes a swig of his water. "What are you doing up?"

"Checking on you," Kurt tells him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nods and takes another swig of water. "I was thirsty, so I got a drink. Just another tickle in my throat, that's all it is."

"Blaine," Kurt begins, but doesn't know what to say. He wants to tell him to go to the doctor. He wants to tell him that it's not just a tickle in his throat. But that would mean he thinks it's something more serious, which it can't be.

"I'll be back in a second," Blaine promises. He finishes the rest of his water and places the empty glass in the sink. He finds Kurt's hand and takes it in his own, then places a kiss on his lips before dragging him back to bed.

"I love you," Blaine whispers.

"I love you too," Kurt whispers back.

The next day is a Sunday, and because Kurt is up early, lets Blaine sleep in while he treats him to homemade blueberry pancakes. It's Blaine's recipe from home, but Kurt figures that he might as well cook him a well prepared breakfast. It gives him some time to collect his thoughts, too.

The death toll increases by the hundreds, not only in New York, but in other cities like San Francisco, too. It's been almost a year since the first reported case, and nobody knows how it's spread. Everyone is throwing theories around-don't have sex or else you'll get AIDS. Don't share drugs or else you'll get AIDS. Don't go to the bathhouses or else you'll get AIDS. The very foundation of gay mens' culture is being ripped to shreds because of this mysterious illness.

The pace at which people are dying is also alarming. One day you'll see someone walking down the street, smiling and joking around. A week later they'll be dead. Some people think it's the government's way of killing off the gays, which seems preposterous, but so many people have died in such little time that sometimes the thought begins to manifest at the back of Kurt's mind.

"Good morning." Blaine's groggy voice startles Kurt. He walks over to where Kurt is cooking and kisses his cheek.

"I thought you were asleep, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," Kurt whines.

"It smelled too good to resist." He kissed his cheek again. "Which isn't the only thing that's irresistible."

"Stop it," Kurt giggles, and swats him away. "Go set the table or something."

Blaine smacks him on the butt before grabbing some plates and cutlery. "Did you get the newspaper yet?"

Kurt nods and points to the counter. "Someone dropped it off outside the door for us."

He flips the last of the pancakes onto a plate and sets them on the table. Blaine has opened the newspaper and is reading the obituary section. Kurt doesn't know why he bothers to read that section when he knows he'll just be upset about it later. He guesses he just wants to put faces to the names. It makes it more real for him.

"God, it's crazy," Blaine says as Kurt takes a seat at the table. "So many people are dead. Just like that."

"It's a shame," Kurt agrees.

Blaine picks at a loose thread on the placemat. "You don't think...that we'll get it, do you?"

"What? No," Kurt says. "God, no, it's not going to happen to us."

"How do you know?"

"I just _do_, Blaine. I just know it's not going to happen to us."

"Yeah, but _how_ do you know?" Blaine demands, his voice urgent.

"Because things like that just _don't_ happen to people like us," Kurt reassures him.

Silence. Deafening silence. The air around them is still, so still that Kurt is afraid to even breathe.

Then slowly, Blaine stands up. His fingers tremble and he starts to pull down his sweatpants. Kurt is confused, and opens his mouth to ask why Blaine's pants are pooled around his ankles. That's when he notices the two purple marks on Blaine's tanned skin: one above the other on his left hip.

Kurt's whole body goes cold. He refuses to believe that Blaine has-he can't even begin to think of the word. It's not true, it can't be. They'd just been a little too rough last time. They'd be gentler next time.

It can't be AIDS. It doesn't happen to nineteen year old boys from Ohio.

"I don't know how it happened," Blaine begins to croak. "We've both been tested so many times. We haven't even been intimate since last time we got checked. But I woke up the other day and one was there and I panicked. Then another appeared the next day and they keep getting bigger and I'm-"

He bursts into tears. Kurt quickly gets up and rushes over to him, cradling him against his chest. They both fall to the ground, Blaine a crying and sobbing mess. Kurt strokes his hair gently, through he feels so numb.

"I'm scared," Blaine whimpers.

Kurt kisses the top of his head. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be fine. Shh," he coos.

"I don't want to die," Blaine chokes out.

Kurt blinks once. The thought of Blaine dying is unfathomable. He can't die. They're invincible. Nothing can touch them or harm them.

"You're not going to die," Kurt assures him. He's trying to convince himself more than anything else. "You're not going to die, baby. You're going to be okay."

"I promise I've only been with you," Blaine squeaks. "Only you. I don't understand how this happened."

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry about that." Kurt strokes his hair again. "Don't worry. We're...we're going to get you better, Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Blaine isn't getting better.

It's been weeks, and they're trying every new treatment, every new diet, but nothing works. New marks keep appearing and Blaine's cough has gotten so much worse. Soon Blaine is nothing but skin and bones. Every cough gives Kurt chills and every time he throws up makes his knees go weak.

The thing that breaks Kurt's heart the most is seeing Blaine smile with so much hope glittering in his eyes. It's as if for a moment he isn't a sick boy anymore. He's just Blaine.

He has an appointment today. It's the middle of winter now, and Kurt bundles Blaine up with scarves, sweaters, a hat, and thick winter jacket.

"Are you still cold?" Kurt fusses.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Christ, Kurt. I'm fine. I'm sweating buckets." He smiles and gives Kurt a careful, tentative, chaste kiss. Kurt sighs.

"Blaine, you know you're not-"

"What? I can't even kiss you anymore?" Blaine demands. Kurt bites his lip.

"I don't want you to get sick."

Blaine snorts so hard he has to clutch his chest. "I'm already sick, Kurt."

Kurt's lip trembles. "You know what I mean. Now, we're going to be late for your appointment."

Blaine coughs all the way to the subway station. By the time they actually to the metro car, he has almost tired himself out from coughing so hard. People stare at them and avoid them as if just looking at them can get them sick. It makes Kurt so bad that Blaine-his precious, sweet boy-is suffering, and people are sitting there judging him.

The coughing starts up again and Kurt rubs Blaine's back soothingly. Blaine slumps against him, too tired to even hold himself up.

"You're okay, sweetie," Kurt says into the top of his head. He kisses it once. Twice, for good measure.

"Come on," Blaine croaks. "It's our stop."

He grabs the pole and hosts himself up. Kurt scrambles up behind him, thinking to himself, I know.

"How have you been feeling, Blaine?" the doctor asks him as she pokes and prods his body.

"He's been coughing a lot more lately," Kurt says quickly. Blaine flashes him a look.

"I'm feeling fine," Blaine says through gritted teeth. The doctor raises a curious brow but leaves it be.

"Open up," the doctor orders, and shines a flashlight into Blaine's mouth. She makes a hmph sound then scribbles something down. Kurt wrings his hands nervously.

"Light," the doctor tells her assistant. She unties the back of Blaine's dressing down and the assistant shines a bright light on his back. She runs her fingertips over the coloured marks on his skin. She pauses for a moment and purses her lips, then scribble something down. She nods at her assistant and the light goes off.

"We're going to increase your chemo dosage to see if that helps stop the growth," she explains.

Kurt immediately starts crunching numbers in his head. Where would he get the money to afford Blaine's treatments? He cusses in his head.

"You can put your clothes back on." She smiles at them both. "We'll see you next week."

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine say in unison.

"Here, let me help you," Kurt offers. Instead of objecting, Blaine just sighs and stands there.

"I can dress myself," he says coolly. Kurt ignores the acidity in his tone.

"You certainly don't object when I undress you," Kurt mutters. Blaine's cheeks flush with the little colour they can.

Hand in hand, they walk back out into the cool winter air. "I have classes to get to. Do you want me to take you home first?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No need; I'm coming with you."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"I'm going to class with you. I really need to catch up."

No. "Blaine, you need to rest. There will be plenty of time for you to catch up when you're better."

Kurt doesn't notice Blaine's hands balled into fists. "Kurt, I'm not even as sick as some of our friends, and they still go to school and work. I'm not a kid, Kurt; I don't need a babysitter."

The words sting. Kurt knows that Blaine doesn't mean them, but they hurt all the same.

"Fine, let's go then," Kurt says.

Blaine reaches for his hand and gives it three squeezes: I love you. Kurt squeezes it back four times: I love you too.

Despite his best efforts to pay attention, Kurt's mind is clouded with thoughts of Blaine. He's already so weak, and more chemo will only make him feel worse, not to mention the expenses that come with it. They can barely afford to pay for the treatments now, along with the rent and food. Kurt is desperate to find any way to help Blaine get better.

There's one way he can get the money, but Blaine would be livid if he ever found out about it. Still, if it helps him get better, then Kurt will do anything.

He finds his number in Blaine's datebook. He has two numbers-one for Ohio, the other in New York. Kurt tries the New York one first. Out of pure luck, he answers on the first ring. They greet one another, and Kurt introduces himself. He asks to meet him for coffee some time soon.

Kurt had seen pictures of him before, but in person he's so much more good looking than Blaine had made him out to be.

"You must be Cooper," Kurt says with a smile.

"And you must be the guy Squirt left home for," Cooper replies. Kurt's face flushes and Cooper chuckles, clapping him on the back. "Shall we?"

He guides Kurt inside the coffee shop. They find a table in a secluded corner of the stop. They sit down and Cooper huffs out a sigh, unbuttoning one of the buttons on his coat.

"So, how are you?" Kurt asks.

"I'm fine," Cooper replies coyly, "and how are you and my kid brother?"

Kurt blinks. "He's not really a kid anymore…."

"I know," Cooper sighs. "But he hasn't spoken to me since he was a kid, so."

Kurt nods a few times. "He doesn't know I'm meeting with you, actually."

"Figures. He probably doesn't even talk about me does he?"

Kurt shakes his head sheepishly.

"Alright. So, he doesn't talk about me, doesn't know you're here." Cooper leans across the table. "So, why are we getting together?"

Kurt clears his throat and shifts in his seat. He hates asking people for help, especially when it involves money. But this is for Blaine. Blaine Blaine Blaine.

"You probably don't know about this-or maybe you do, I don't know-but there's an epidemic in the gay community. There's a disease going around and nobody knows what it is-"

"They call it AIDS. I've heard about it," Cooper interrupts. Kurt nods.

"Yes. Well, they're trying everything to fight against it-chemotherapy, drugs, anything."

Cooper takes a minute to process everything. Kurt continues, "So many people are getting sick and even more are dying."

"Wait," Cooper interrupts again, "is Blaine sick?"

Kurt bites his lip and nods slowly. Cooper deflates a little in his seat and swipes at his eyes. "Shit," he mutters.

"They're increasing his chemo and it's very expensive. I hate asking for this, but I'm-I don't know what to do and I just love Blaine so much and I'm desperate."

Cooper rubs his chin, still in disbelief. "Blaine is sick," he repeats. "Why didn't he call home?"

"He doesn't really...you know, appreciate your parents," Kurt admits.

Cooper shakes his head after a minute. "There's nothing I can do about money. I'd love to help, but honestly? I probably make as much money as you do, maybe less. I can't touch my parents' accounts, it's all theirs. Mine is also locked until I can pay off some debt…."

Kurt blinks. "Are you serious?"

"They have an account for Blaine in case of emergencies."

"This is an emergency, isn't it?" Kurt spits. "Their son is dying! Can't you talk to them?"

"I could try," Cooper says, "but there's no guarantee they'll do anything about it."

Kurt is fuming. "Even if you tell them he's sick."

"Kurt," Cooper explains, "you have to understand something: when Blaine told our parents that he was gay, they were so devastated. Their idea of the perfect American family had been shattered. There's a reason why they haven't called him since he left."

"What about you?" Kurt demands. "You two live in the same city."

"We were next that close. Age differences do that. I left the nest before he was barely out of diapers," Cooper explains nonchalantly.

"That's no excuse," Kurt spits.

Cooper purses his lips. "I'll start, okay?"

This should satisfy Kurt, but it doesn't. "He needs your help. Or your parents' help."

"Look, I'll try my best to talk to them, but I can't promise anything," Cooper says.

Kurt nods. They sit in silence for a moment, then Cooper flags over a waiter to order himself a latte. Kurt does the same.

"So," Cooper says, distracting himself with a napkin. "How is he?"

Kurt takes a deep breath then exhales sharply. "Not good. He says he's fine, but this whole situation is just awful."

"That's Blaine for you," Cooper says just as the waiter comes with their drinks.

"You should come see him," Kurt suggests.

Cooper stirs his drink and shakes his head. Kurt stares at him as he brings the paper coffee cup to his lip, takes a sip, then checks his watch.

"He wouldn't like that."

"Sure he would!" Kurt lies. He knows that Blaine doesn't want anything to do with his brother. From the look Cooper gives him, it's obvious he knows, too.

"I have to get going," Cooper says. "Do you want a ride back or something?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Thank, though. And thank you for meeting with me. I really appreciate it."

"No worries. It was nice to finally meet you after all this time." Cooper flashes him that dashing Anderson smile. "Tell Blaine I say hello."

Kurt promises he will.

On the way back to the apartment, Kurt stops by the grocery store to pick some stuff up. He feels kind of guilty for meeting with Blaine's brother without telling him, so he's going to make his favourite dessert for him.

He's in the middle of comparing the prices of strawberries when a voice behind him says, "Well, look who it is."

Kurt turns to see Sebastian standing there, a coy smile on his face. The corners of Kurt's lips pull up only slightly.

"Hi," Kurt says. "How are things?"

"Oh, you know," Sebastian shrugs, "trying my best to save the gay world takes a toll on me." Kurt's face flared, which made Sebastian's smile grow bigger. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Kurt turns back to produce and wonders when Sebastian will walk away.

"Oh, by the way," Sebastian begins, "I actually just saw Blaine."

The hairs on Kurt's arms stand on end. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, trying not to panic too much.

"He's looking good," Sebastian continues.

"That's bullshit," Kurt breathes. Sebastian raises a brow.

"What? Are you saying Blaine isn't looking good?"

"What I'm saying is that he's sick," Kurt hisses. "Like I said from the beginning, he isn't a greek god anymore. He's been sick for months and he needs to be taken care of." Fuming, he tosses the strawberries into the basket. "Now, if you please excuse me, I need to get home to him."

Kurt turns on his heels. He's about to take a step forward when Sebastian calls behind him, "He's afraid you're going to leave him, you know."

The words are like a dagger through Kurt's heart. Coming from Sebastian, they're especially poisonous.

He'll never leave Blaine. Blaine has to know that.

Kurt rushes home as fast as he can. He wishes the subway went faster. He wishes they had more time together. He wishes Blaine wasn't sick. He wishes he could make Blaine realize how much he loves him. He wishes he could kiss him. He wishes things were the way they were before.

When he gets to the apartment, Kurt shakes the snow off his coat and kicks off his shoes. He can hear the low hum of the television buzzing from the living room.

"Blaine! I'm home!" he calls, trudging into the kitchen to put the groceries away. There isn't a response. Kurt's mind quickly begins to race, all the different and horrible scenarios flashing through his mind.

First, he checks the bedroom. The sheets are just as neatly folded as they'd been when he left. Next, the bathroom. The door is open just a crack, and Kurt can hear the sound of water running from the tap. Then, a retching sound. He pushes the door open to find Blaine curled over the toilet and bloody tissues spilling from the wastebin.

"Shit," Kurt breathes, and kneels down to rub Blaine's back. Another wave of nausea comes over him, and he vomits again.

"Oh, honey," Kurt murmured. He keeps rubbing Blaine's back until he has puked his guts up.

"Fuck," Blaine sobs, and slumps against the edge of the bathtub. He sits there crying while Kurt grabs a face cloth and holds it under the warm water until it's damp. He shuts off the tap and kneels down in front of Blaine. He leans over to wipe Blaine's mouth, but he flinches away.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt pleads. "Let me help you."

"I don't want help," Blaine murmurs. "Just leave me alone."

Kurt puts on his best face of determination. If Blaine is going to be difficult, Kurt will be just as difficult.

He lifts the cloth to Blaine's face, and catches the back of his neck before he can turn away. He forces Blaine to look at him. He takes in Blaine's clammy skin, the dried blood trails staining beneath his broken body and soul, and he's determined to make things better. Even if it will kill him, too.

Blaine tries to look away again but Kurt cups his thin face in his hands.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt whispers. Blaine shakes his head, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I don't want you to look at me. I don't even want to look at me," he murmurs.

Kurt's lips wobble and he tries his best to keep his voice even. "I want to look you. I want to see your beautiful face every single minute of my life. No matter what happens, no matter how sick you get, I will always love you." Kurt kisses the top of clammy forehead. "I'm never going to leave you, Blaine. Never."

He pulls Blaine's body against his and they cry together. Kurt can feel every breath, every heartbeat that keeps Blaine alive. He can feels his own heart breaking for him.

Kurt doesn't know how long they've been sitting there before he cleans Blaine up and guides him to their bedroom. They both crawl under the covers, holding each other as they drift to the land of sweet dreams.

It's Blaine who falls asleep first.


End file.
